Digital assistants have become ubiquitously integrated into a variety of consumer electronic devices. Modern day digital assistants employ speech recognition technologies to provide a conversational interface between users and electronic devices. These digital assistants can employ various algorithms, such as natural language processing, to improve interpretations of commands received from a user. Consumers have expressed various frustrations with conventional digital assistants due to privacy concerns, constant misinterpretations of spoken commands, unavailability of services due to weak signals or a lack of signal, and the general requirement that the consumer must structure their spoken command in a dialect that is uncomfortable for them.